The present invention relates generally to the field of software installation and, more specifically, to the field of replacing a first set of instructions stored within a memory resource associated with a machine, with a second set of instructions for execution by the machine.
Microprocessors and microcontrollers are being used increasingly in embedded applications to provide operational and functional intelligence within a wide variety of devices. It will be appreciated that the software stored within memories associated with such microprocessors and microcontrollers may require upgrading from time to time to provide increased or modified functionality to a device in which the microprocessor or microcontroller is embedded. With the proliferation of networks in a wide variety of applications, such as the home environment, software installed on a networked device may often conveniently be upgraded from a remote location via the network. However, it may occur that a networked device is positioned in a location which is difficult to access, or even inaccessible. The remote upgrading of software stored within a memory associated with the networked device may be problematic in that, should the upgrade installation fail for some reason, the networked device may be rendered totally inoperative. The restoration of functionality to the network device may in such cases be expensive and inconvenient. This is especially true when the networked device is being upgraded from a remote location, and service personnel are required to be dispatched to the site of the networked device to address and correct the failed software upgrade operation.
According to the invention, there is provided a method of installing a second set of instructions within a machine, the machine including a memory resource storing a first and the second set of instructions. The machine executes the first set of instructions, and validates the second set of instructions. If the second set of instructions is validated, the second set of instructions is then indicated as being executable in place of the first set of instructions.
Other features of the present invention will be apparent from the accompanying drawings and from the detailed description that follows.